


A Spark of Light

by MightyAlpaca



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAlpaca/pseuds/MightyAlpaca
Summary: Almost a millennia has passed since the Traveler was reawakened, and Humanity, along with some Eliksni allies, have reclaimed what they lost, and have expanded further than they ever did during the Golden Age...The Citadel Council has little idea that there are things far more terrifying than than the Terminus Systems...





	1. Chapter 1

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Discovery**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

Standing on the bridge of her Illumination-class dreadnought, _Invincible Soul_ , the Human Warlock mused over how things have changed... all starting with an extremely determined Titan. Amelia remembered the day she had woken up in the Cosmodrome of Old Russia (which was now called New Russia), and running around searching for a ship, stolen shock pistol in hand. She remembered, quite literally, running into the Titan, who was also recently reborn. He’d told her his name was Sovereign-2, an Exo, and had helped her up. She had admitted to not remembering her name, and he suggested Amelia. She’d asked why, and he had replied  _“First name I thought of”_. Together they’d found a way out, and started causing all kinds of trouble for the Fallen, eventually the Hive, then the Vex, very quickly followed by pissing off the Cabal. During their adventures on Venus, they’d run into an Awoken Hunter calling herself Victoria. 

They’d gone off and destroyed the Black Heart. Finding another fireteam of around the same  _age_ , led by an Awoken Hunter named Vesuvius, with a Human Titan called Rose, and an Exo Warlock named Harbinger-7. Together, they’d braved the Vault of Glass, killed a Hive God, pissed off his father, killing him as well, and a spider robot/cyborg/Fallen thing. 

Then Ghaul arrived. During that time, they’d lost Victoria. Stabbed through the chest by a Legionary. Sovereign and Vesuvius fought hard, managing to restore their Light, and killed the bastard, reawakening the Traveler in the process. The five of them, reunited, were eventually joined by a young Hunter named Ariana, and they, along with another six, assaulted the World Eater, killed a fat emperor who was actually a robot, and basically commandeered the ship. She and Harbinger had gone off to Mercury at the request of Ikora Rey, and found the legendary Warlock, Osiris. They also killed a Vex ultra-computer named Panoptes. 

It was after that, that things changed. Sovereign had gone off somewhere, and found a Guardian-friendly Fallen House; the House of Retribution. That was... fun, to explain to the Vanguard. They weren’t involved with the events on Mars, though they knew the Guardian who was. That was amusing to listen too. Then Cayde had been killed by Uldren Sov. Rose was quite good friends with him, and had retrieved his handcannon, Ace of Spades, But was depressed for a  _very_ long time afterwards. She managed to put that aside in order to kill Riven of a Thousand Voices, the last known Ahamkara.

After that, the City finally started expanding out, Guardians focussing on securing areas of around one kilometre squared at a time. A slow process at first, but it started rapidly gaining speed as the City Council lifted the one-child ban because of new space. 

It was now 957 ATR (After Traveler Revival) and Amelia was tasked with taking an expeditionary fleet out of the Sol system, following wherever these _Gates_ led. Their ships couldn’t interact with them, so, they’d settled for hacking them, after asking Rasputin to create Shipminds, which were lesser Warminds, as their name implies, so they could hack them without the need for a Guardian. They used that knowledge to find the coordinates of the Gates pair, and were now trying to find the source. Well, they weren’t. They were trying to find life, that, hopefully, didn’t want to kill them instantly.

“Ma’am” A voice dragged the Warlock, who was also an admiral, out of her thoughts. “We’re about to exit Warp” Her XO, Hannah Shepard, a Human demi-Guard, reported. 

“Excellent” Amelia nodded. “As soon as we exit, deploy drones. Let’s see what we can find” 

Hannah saluted her. “Ma’am” 

Looking out of the window, she watched as the multi-coloured tunnel dissapeared. They’d chosen to have the ship drop out of Warp near a habitable planet, about two-hundred-thousand kilometres away from said planet. What she saw outside was... not what she was expecting. 

Around one-hundred-thousand kilometres away from the planet, we’re two alien fleets firing at each other. Oddly, their weapons seemed to be in a fixed, forward facing, mount. The reason the Luminous Alliance, the government of Humanity and Eliksni, never did so was simple; enemy vessels, especially Fallen/Scorn vessels, were quick, deceivingly so, making such weapons useless. Instead powerful turret mounts were used. One of the alien fleets had ships that bore a resemblance to a bird, with large  _wings_ protruding at a forty-five degree angle on either side of the central body. The other fleet, however, had less graceful looking ships. Their ships looked like a brick with a rounded front, and engine holding protrusions on either side. It was some of the second fleet that turned towards them, heading for them. 

“Incoming transmission... Luna’s listening to them currently, creating a translation matrix... alright, patching it through now” The Eliksni comms officer said.

{Unknown vessels! By orders of High Admiral Korlam, you will disable you shields and prepare to be boarded!} A four-eyed, humanoid alien, with greenish skin, demanded. 

“This is Warlock Admiral Amelia, we will not submit to any demands until given a reason that is satisfactory to ourselves” Amelia calmly replied. 

“Got a new incoming signal” The comms officer said. “Source is the first fleet” 

“Got a first contact package from them. Language matrix is already installed” A second comms tech announced. 

“Put it through”

A different alien appeared, this one almost bird-like in appearance, two mandibles on either side of its carapace covered face. Behind the alien, a scene of chaos was visible, several dead bodies, and fires coming from their consoles. The alien itself seemed to be bleeding from its left eye. {Unknown vessels! This is General Desolas Aterius of the THS _Honourbound_. I advise you leave this system...} 

{Quiet Turian! This is a Batarian matter!} 

“Mute the first one” Amelia ordered. As soon as the words left her mouth, the  _Batarian_ ’s expression changed to one of pure rage, and the signal was cut. Moments later, several rounds struck the shields of the _Invincible Soul_. The Batarian vessels were all highlighted in red. 

“Shots fired” The weapons officer reported. “Weapons charging” 

“Fire at will” Amelia ordered. “Luna!” She turned to the holo projector that quickly displayed the Shipmind, Luna, who took the appearance of a Human female with long hair, dressed in Warlock robes. “Relay orders to the carriers! Deploy all bombers under fighter escort!” 

“ _At once_ ” Luna replied, disappearing.

The ship shuddered, as the quad-barrel arc cannons fired, the large, blue, electrified, projectiles racing towards the Batarian vessels currently approaching. The veritable swarm of blue projectiles slammed into the vessels, causing a blue barrier to flash at the impact points, only to collapse as the compressed arc energy overloaded their shields, added onto the ball of compressed energy’s kinetic energy (which wasn’t a lot), and the following shots ripped apart their hull. Chunks of hull with glowing edges were thrown off of the vessels, dead bodies being pulled out into the cold void by sudden depressurisation. 

Amelia summoned her helmet, the Winterhart helm, she turned to Shepard. “I’m going straight to the flagship. You’re in charge... try not to wreck my ship” 

Hannah nodded. “Yes ma’am”

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

To say Desolas was surprised was a massive understatement. He’d been ordered to guard several colony ships landing on a world, which had been fought over by the Turians and the Batarians on the Citadel, when a large fleet of Hegemony warships dropped out of FTL, and started attacking. He’d ordered the colony ships away, sending half of his fleet away with them to guard them. His flagship, the dreadnought _Honourbound_ , had taken the brunt of the attack, as the Batarian fleet lacked a dreadnought of their own, focusing fire on his. It was at that point the sensor tech had called out an unknown energy buildup, one-hundred-thousand kilometres off of the starboard side. 

The ships were massive. The largest easily being nine kilometres in length. Each ship was shaped like a diamond that was cut off three-quarters of the way, the engines being placed there. They all had an octagonal semi-sphere at the point where the ship was widest. The hull of the ships was slanted slightly, being raised along the centre line of the ship, on both top and bottom, but lowering again once it reached the widest point. The hull was decorated by turret hardpoints, but no visible mass accelerator.

It was an even bigger surprise to see an Asari-like alien, with a few glaring differences; the pale, white, smooth, skin, compared to an Asari’s leather-like skin, and hair, like a Quarian, a dark black colour, instead of an Asari’s crests. The alien was wearing robes of some kind, coloured black, with silver armour all over, gave the alien an aura of some kind, something that Desolas couldn’t quite place. 

He’d started trying to tell them to leave, if only for their own safety, as for all he knew, it could be empty hull protruding off a much smaller ship, if only to create the illusion of massive ships, as no shipboard shield emitters could feasibly stretch across such large ships, he was interrupted by a Batarian already contacting them, and heard the alien order her, as the Asari similarities seemed to carry over to her entire anatomy, at least, from what he could see, crew to mute the Batarian, and knew that was a mistake. 

A mistake for the Batarians to open fire, as it quickly turned out to be. Swarms of fighters started to exit some of their ships that sat in the back, after an opening volley from the alien fleet very quickly put an end to the approaching trio of Hegemony frigates. The fighters, half of which seemed to posses a rectangular body, with three _wings_ , one underneath and one either side, and slightly above, while the others were more-or-less flying bricks, then vanished, only to reappear far closer. He decided to label the second type as bombers of some kind, due to the way the first type flew around them, as if to intercept Batarian fighters (he snorted at the concept) or incoming projectiles. 

From there, as soon as the bombers got into range, the Batarians may have well surrendered. The bombers launched torpedos, which impacted upon key sections of the Batarian ships, releasing a dark purple explosion mixed with a bright, firery, orange at its core. The resulting damage left the ships crippled, the bombers moving off to strafe another ship instead of finishing it off. 

“General! Some of the alien ships have rapidly increasing energy signatures!” The sensor tech reported. “I think their about to jump!”

True to what the tech said, some of the ships, ranging from the smallest, about three-hundred metres, to some of the larger ones, about five kilometres, vanished, reappearing almost right on top of the Batarian ships. It was then he noticed that several pods were launched at the Batarians flagship, a large battlecruiser. He could only assume that they were some kind of boarding mechanism, as they didn’t explode on contact.

He could only watch in disbelief as a previously unknown species utterly decimated the Batarian fleet. ‘ _This is going to be an interesting report_ ’ He thought to himself.

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

Charging out of the boarding pod, weapon raised, Amelia was mildly disappointed to find a lack of living targets, a sentiment shared by the other four in the boarding pod. The team consisted of two Eliksni, and two Humans, or Awoken, or Exos, now that she thought about, though technically they still fell under the title of Human, as Awoken were a sub-type of Human, and Exos were Human enough that they qualified for the title. Shaking her head, she didn’t care, as long as they did their job. Members of the army or marines wore armour that was based off of the Titan armour _Shelter in Place_ , with an added mechanical exoskeleton to assist, coloured a matt grey, with a rank on their right shoulder. The Eliksni armour was similar, but lighter weight to allow them their  _spider_ -like movement, as well as designed for their anatomy. 

The Eliksni both were wielding shotguns, with a sidearm and shock dagger around their waist, whilts the two Humans were wielding auto-rifles, with a sidearm and shock dagger of there own. She was wielding the  _Legend of Acrius_ shotgun, and she really liked the weapon. Raising her left hand, she summoned her Ghost. “Vigil, I need a layout of the ship, as well as anything important” Amelia ordered her Ghost. 

“ _Got it, find me a terminal_ ” Vigil answered. Walking over to a functional terminal not too far down the corridor, her Ghost floated over to it, firing a stream of data into it. “ _Right, I’ve got a way to the secondary bridge, as well as the holding pens... I think we should hit the bridge first_ ” 

“Got it” Amelia said, her Ghost vanishing. Walking off, whilst following the map on her HUD, the other four closely behind, they came a across a group of Batarians. More specifically, they were flanking a group of Batarians, who were busy firing rounds down another corridor, from behind a makeshift barricade. They were completely oblivious to the group. “Corporal, you and the private ambush from above” Amelia said, turning to the two Eliksni, who both nodded in response, clambering from above. “LC, private, you two are going to hang back with me” The two Humans. They both nodded, and waited as the two Eliksni rapidly moved across the ceiling. Amelia would never get over how creepy it was seeing them do so.

Their ambush was started with two grenades being dropped down, the Batarians scambling to get away. The grenades detonated, shrapnel shredding their cheaply made armour, though for a moment Amelia noticed a blue barrier flash into existence around the aliens, before breaking. The survivors were merciless gunned down by the Eliksni’s slam-fire shotguns, the Eliksni never even dropping down, until they were dead. A group consisting entirely of Humans ran up from the direction the Batarians were firing, with the sergeant saluting her when she saw Amelia. “Thanks for the assist ma’am. They really don’t want us here. Still, we fared better than one of the other squads” 

“What happened?” The LC of her squad asked. 

“Cut to pieces by a mounted machine gun these bastards set up” The sergeant said. “We’re heading towards these holding pens, taking the conventional route as our armour’s too bulky to slip through the vents like an Eliksni Shadow squad could” Amelia smirked at the thought of the surprise the Batarians were about to get. 

“Ma’am, Vaksik just called in. His squads close” One of the sergeants troops said. 

“Damn... let’s get moving” The sergeant said, before turning to Amelia. “Would love to stay and chat, but I’d rather not lose fifty glimmer” She said, her squad charging off down a different hallway.

Shaking her head with a smirk, Amelia gestured for her squad to keep moving.

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

Korlam was afraid. No, scratch that, he was absolutely terrified. These unknown not-Asari, and their four-armed alien allies were tearing through his ship. Sure, one or two squads had been killed, and another captured, which were in the room with him, but the rest were relentless. On top of that, some of his troops were alerting him to these four-armed aliens popping out of the vents, before the squad would fall silent. Sitting in his command chair on the secondary bridge, behind a metre thick blastdoor, he heard one of the not-Asari’s snicker. 

He had the language translator ready as it was transmitted to the three frigates that approached the alien fleet, and from there to the rest of the fleet, when communication was first established. Turning towards the not-Asari, a female one as there were clearly male ones, he punched her in the face, only to get a head butt in return. “Stupid bitch” He snarled, spitting out blood. Drawing a dagger, he intended to do something, but that was forgotten when the door to secondary bridge was blasted inwards in a dark purple, with flickers of bright orange, explosion. Three of the not-Asari charged in, the one in ornate robes firing a weapon that spat a wall of glowing blue projectiles, almost incinerating one of the bridge guards, whilst the other two fired assault rifles. The four-armed aliens crawled in on the walls, rapidly firing shotguns.

The vent coverings around the room were kicked off at around the same time, and four-armed aliens in jet black armour dashed out, two of the five wielding four electrified sabres, the others using assault rifles. In less than thirty seconds, only himself, the five captured aliens, and two, three of you counted the one slowly dying, bridge crew were left alive in the room following the assault. 

The one in ornate robes walked up to him, before thrusting her palm outwards about a metre from him, and some kind of kinetic blast firing from it, sending him backwards, his head connecting with the command chair, and everything going black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to change fleet numbers a lot, in order to make any naval battles in the future seem larger. Also going to change personalities of certain characters, by quite a lot.

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Implications**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

“This is outrageous!” The Batarian ambassador, Jath’Amon, shouted. “A new race attacked a merchant fleet, erasing it completely, and you do nothing! You allow the Hegemony to do nothing!” 

Sparatus sighed. They had been running around in circles for the past two hours, in regards to the Hegemony attempting to claim a planet that had been given to the Hierarchy. Of course, there was the matter that a fleet of one-hundred Hierarchy warships versus the Hegemony’s three-hundred. Then the new species that showed up as the Hegemony’s numbers started winning out against Turian discipline. Of course, he was defending the new species. “We have told you before, five times in fact...” Sparatus had use every ounce of self-discipline to stop himself from growling. “That your fleets, merchant or not, were not meant to be over a Tuarian planet” He almost spat the words. 

“Sparatus is correct. Planet was given to the Hierarchy, and without their permission, your ships arrived in orbit” Jobol, the ageing Salarian Councilor, said. “However, that is not the problem. Your desire to deal with this new species has been denied due to... freedoms numerous captains are known to take. We do not wish to damage future relations with them because of this” 

Jath’Amon looked like he was about to explode in rage. “You dare insult Hegemony Discipline!” 

Tevos stepped in before he could go on. “We have heard your argument, and shall take it into consideration upon formally meeting them. Good day, ambassador” 

The Batarian growled, before storming out, his SIU guards following. 

As soon as he left, Sparatus huffed in annoyance. “Good riddance” 

“Agreed” Tevos said. “Now, this new species... what of them?” 

Sparatus brought up his omnitool, a pressed the icon that was Desolas’ report, which included an FCP. He moved to the large holoscreen in front of the Councilors. The first image was of a planet, covered mostly in blue, with large patches of green. It was clearly their homeworld. Off to the left was a grey coloured moon. 

The image then zoomed in to show a large white sphere, that was cracked with large pieces of itself orbiting it. There was a blue tinted white glow coming from the missing sections. However, it was clearly visible from orbit, and was extremely close to the planet. “That’s impossible!” Jobol exclaimed. 

Sparatus gave an amused sigh. “It only gets weirder” As he said that, the planet and the object above turned white as the camera zoomed out, the background turned black, a sort of T shape appeared as a black outline on the larger sphere, as two feathered wings appeared, curving inwards around the planet. The words ‘Luminous Alliance’ appeared under it. 

The image of their symbol appeared, as a very Asari-like being was shown. There were two of them; a male with pale skin, wearing simple clothing, and a female with dark skin in a similar outfit. The words ‘Human - _Homo_ _Saipan_ ’ appeared beneath them. Tevos gasped at their appearance. 

“The next one’s even better” Sparatus chuckled. The Humans were replaced by, well, Asari. A male and female. They lacked the crests of an Asari, and had glowing eyes. They had a slightly different label. ‘Awoken - _Homo_ _Recensetur_ ; Human Sub-Species’ appeared beneath them. He could’ve sworn Tevos would’ve fainted had she not been approaching the matriarch stage of her life. 

“Now, the troubling one” He sighed; he seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. The Awoken were replaced by a male and female robot, that had exposed parts on its face, but still wore the same clothing as the previous two. ‘Exo - Homo Saccharum; Human Sub-Species’ was what appeared beneath them. “They use, and consider, AI to be one of them!” Tevos shouted.

“Calm yourself! We can figure that out later” Jobol demanded. Indeed, once they were invited to, and subsequently joined, the Citadel, they would be beholden to their laws, including the ones about AI. The image then changed to a four-armed creature, with four eyes, sharp teeth, and clawed feet. Their label read ‘Eliksni - _Arachne_ _Etheris_ ’, and it too appeared beneath them. It was difficult to tell their males and females apart.

However, then the image changed to two of each species, one male, one female, except they each wore armour, which had some glaring differences; some was heavy, others had cloaks, and others wore robes. They had just one label; ‘Guardians - Defenders of the Light’. 

It then started going over a bit of history, including their governments, which were republican in nature, but the Guardians seemed to be run by three people; one in heavy armour, an Awoken; one in robes, a Human; and one in a cloak, an Eliksni. These three were called the _Vanguard_. 

The FCP then ended, and the three Councillors looked at each other. “Well, what should we do about them? They are clearly naive to believe that their AI won’t turn on them. We must help them onto the right path, starting with the removal of their AI” 

Jobol had a thoughtful look on his face. “Did you pay attention to their history? Cultural subversion will not work on them. Cling too strongly to the culture they created for themselves, following their near extinction” Jobol explained. 

Tevos hid the look of annoyance she had, though Sparatus could see it in her eyes. “Of course I paid attention! And it will work, it just needs time” She looked at the image of their ships, imagining the possibilities if the Asari had it; after all, the Asari have never had such a catastrophe like their _Collapse_ , and despite lacking the details as to why it happened, proved to her that only the Asari could understand and use such advanced technology. “All species join the Citadel, no matter how long it takes to do so” She said confidently, knowing it to be true. 

“Regardless, we need to get a better idea of what we are dealing with before we commit to anything; I propose we invite a delegation to the Citadel” Sparatus said. 

“I second the motion” Jobol said. 

“Agreed” Tevos said. “I will get a couple of diplomats to ready themselves for the trip” 

“Trip where exactly? A couple of hours after arrival, they left” 

Tevos hid her embarrassment at not reading the report properly. “We can use their approximate trajectory, and follow that” She said, leaving the chambers, Jobol following. 

Sparatus was... annoyed by Tevos’ ‘better than thou’ attitude. Most Asari had it. He knew this could end very badly if done wrong, and the fact she would bring the Republic Sixth Fleet, or the dreadnought fleet, to try and scare them into submission, wasn’t helping. Their Sixth Fleet had about three-fifths of their total dreadnought count, which was about seventy dreadnoughts, whilst the Hierarchy had around two-hundred-and-six, with another three, plus a prototype, on the way. What the Asari lacked in numbers, they made up for in strength; Hierarchy tactics for naval combat against the Asari stated that a fleet should not engage an Asari dreadnought without a two-to-one dreadnought advantage in the Hierarchy’s favour, as the damned things were extremely manoeuvrable, and deceptively quick, and had powerful mass accelerators. 

Shaking his head, he sent a message to Desolas. A part of the message was in an ancient Turian dialect that only select people were permitted to learn, and since Desolas was a trusted general, he was allowed to know it. Sparatus was only permitted to know it for two reasons; one, he was loyal to the Hierarchy, not the Hierarchy _and_ the Citadel, unlike his predecessor and their predecessor; two, which tied into one, he had a close friendship with Fedorian, the Turian Primarch. The dialect was used to securely communicate over open comms, or comms compromised by the STG. The part of the message that had been _coded_ , he supposed was the right word, had stated that Desolas had been given a means to directly contact the Warlock admiral. He planned to use that now, in order to set a meeting up with Citadel representatives who might actually understand the scope of power the Luminous Alliance had shown. 

Looking through his list of personal contacts, he found several; Ambassador Quentius, Hierarchy ambassador to the Citadel and a friend; Matriarch Benezia, a matriarch who was almost Salarian in wanting to know about a situation before jumping headfirst into it, and had less ties to the Citadel than Ambassador Irissa; Sares Solus, an ageing ex-STG agent he knew back in the day (he suddenly felt very old and nostalgic), now serving as an ambassador for the Union, though not _the_ Union ambassador. As for the guard, Desolas was a definite, and his brother, Saren, was a Spectre-in-training, since his mentor was Nhilus Kyrik. Benezia would undoubtedly bring a team of commandos, plus her personal ships crew and commando contingent. As for Sares, well, nobody would see his guard; he could bring a small army and few would know they were there. 

Now, it would be a race, since as soon as they appeared the Asari would move to intercept them, since having three powerful people, on a single ship, hanging around a specific area of space, was very suspicious. They couldn’t know until the last minute; best case, they got there first; worst case, they came last; better-than-worst-case-but-worse-than-best-case case scenario, they arrived at approximately the same time. It was a race that the Asari had a head start in; they were always prepared for this sort of event. However, if their approximate trajectory was right, travel through Turian space was necessary, meaning that Fedorian could cause _unexpected_ delays. 

‘ _Things were so much simpler as a soldier; mission, objective, enemies, a gun in hand, grenades on a belt. If Fedorian wasn’t the big dreamer that he is, I would have never taken this job, and taken the promotions instead_ ’ Sparatus thought to himself. He wasn’t fond of the game that politicians played; then again, Turian politics were straight to the point, and separated quite neatly into traditionalists and revolutionists, with the latter gaining power slowly; hence Primarch Fedorian and himself. 

Now, the waiting game. A game, his sniper training gave him an edge in; one that annoyed Tevos to no end. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

“I would suggest a retaliatory strike, nothing massive, but enough to send a message” An Eliksni, with all the markings of a grand admiral, said. 

Titan Vanguard, Commander Zavala, leant forward. “A retaliation is, as we have seen, unnecessary” 

Warlock Vanguard, Ikora Rey, nodded in agreement. “Indeed, the destruction of their fleet is enough” 

Hunter Vanguard, Archon Raxsis, shook her head. “Perhaps, but a lack of retaliation may only invite aggression” 

A Speaker, in the dark purple robes of Eden Prime, studied the information. Because of the golden mask, it was evident that she was the currently elected Grand Speaker, who could accept or reject proposed laws. “It would be better for us if we make contact with this Citadel, before doing anything too drastic” 

The doors slid open, as the Warlock Amelia walked in. “That shall be easier than expected; I just received an invitation from our First Contact” 

Every one could feel the smile coming from the Grand Speaker. “Then it is decided” 


End file.
